The present invention relates to a snowmobile flotation system. In the prior art, it is known to provide auxiliary flotation for a vessel such as, for example, a boat. U.S. Patent Number 4,864,961 to Slonski discloses an auxiliary flotation system for a boat including a plurality of floats which may be inflated either automatically or manually from a source of pressurized gas to maintain flotation of the vessel. This different from the teachings of the present invention which contemplates incorporation of a flotation system on a device, namely a snowmobile, which is not normally expected to float during its normal mode of operation. It is believed that the present invention patentably distinguishes from the teachings of Slonski as incorporating a flotation system into a snowmobile and as including a manner of actuation which is materially different from the teachings of Slonski.